<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry flavored lips by jayvelvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917300">Cherry flavored lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayvelvet/pseuds/jayvelvet'>jayvelvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi Beomgyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, El siguiente capítulo es su versión en español, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Not Beta Read, Omega Kang Taehyun, There are a loot of mistakes in terms of writting and grammar, im fixing it as soon as i can, yeonjun is there for a second</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayvelvet/pseuds/jayvelvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BeomGyu realizes that he has been in love with his best friend, TaeHyun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey i'm new to this and i'm pretty rusty since i stopped write for a long time, also I am not the best in English and in some sentences I had to use a translator since English is not my mother tongue, I really apologize if there is something that sounds strange, please understand that. please enjoy this taegyu!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time BeomGyu knows there is something between him and his best friend, it was at a party when they were both 15 and 16 respectively.</p>
<p> Their friends had locked them in a closet for 7 minutes after the bottle selected them both. The closet was narrow, they both had to be glued to each other to be comfortable, their faces were close enough for their breaths to touch, BeomGyu wondered how it was that it was so pretty, its eyes seemed to have galaxies in them, its lips They were pink and I could smell a slight cherry aroma on them surely from the balm. He couldn't resist that addictive scent of strawberries and chocolate vanilla either. Without realizing it, BeomGyu had kissed him, unable to resist the temptation to have him next to him.</p>
<p> His first kiss was with his best friend, theirs, rather, but he couldn't think of a better person for it. And when both came out with puffy lips and messy hair, smelling each other, they were the object of ridicule. </p>
<p>The second time, it was something different, BeomGyu had gotten a boyfriend, being in love with your best omega friend was not good, much more when the possibility that your feelings were not reciprocated were great. His boyfriend's name was YeonJun, he was a nice boy a little taller than him, with a very explosive personality and somewhat spoiled like the rich boy he was, ironically, he was the complete opposite of TaeHyun. Of course he loved YeonJun, but it couldn't be compared to how he felt for TaeHyun, he loved him so much it hurt, why was love so complicated if they said it was the most beautiful thing that could happen? He only wondered if he would ever get a chance to have it all to himself in the future.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The third time, it was when he finished with his relationship attempt, he had received a slap, but what did it matter when he had his best friend there to help heal that wound? Their faces were quite close, I could notice those moles that the naked eye could not see, or those spots on their skin that were clumsily covered with some makeup powder, it was absolutely beautiful in every way. Would she really ever get a chance to date him sometime? His friend SooBin had told him that he had nothing to lose by trying, but would he risk ending a lifelong friendship just because of his stupid feelings? He had no idea, all he knew was that he dreamed of having those cherry flavored lips on hers once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Labios sabor a cereza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Decidí publicar su versión en español! Estaré publicando mía fanfics en español ya que me siento mas cómoda </p><p>I decided to publish its version in Spanish! I will be publishing my fanfics in Spanish since I feel more comfortable</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La primera vez que BeomGyu sabe que hay algo entre él y su mejor amigo, fue en una fiesta cuando ambos tenían 15 y 16 años respectivamente. Sus amigos los habían encerrado en un armario durante 7 minutos después de que la botella los seleccionará ambos. El armario era estrecho, ambos tenían que estar pegado uno frente al otro para estar cómodos, sus rostros estuvieron bastante cerca para que sus respiraciones se rozaran, BeomGyu se preguntó como es que era tan bonito, sus ojos parecían tener galaxias en ellos, sus labios eran rosados y podía sentir un ligero aroma a cereza en ellos seguramente por el bálsamo. Tampoco podía resistirse a ese adictivo aroma a fresas y vainilla con chocolate.</p><p>Sin darse cuenta, BeomGyu lo había besado, sin poder resistirse a la tentación de tenerlo junto a él. Su primer beso fue con su mejor amigo, el de ambos, más bien, pero no podía pensar en una mejor persona para ello. Y cuando ambos salieron con los labios hinchados y con el cabello desordenado, oliendo al otro, fueron el objeto de burlas.</p><p>La segunda vez, fue algo diferente, BeomGyu había conseguido un novio, estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo omega no fue bueno, mucho más cuando la posibilidad de que tus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos eran grandes. Su novio se llamaba YeonJun, era un bonito chico un poco más alto que él, con una personalidad muy explosiva y algo mimada como el niño rico que era, irónicamente, era todo lo contrario a TaeHyun. Claro que quería a YeonJun, pero no se podía comparar a lo que sentía por TaeHyun, lo amaba tanto que dolía, ¿por qué el amor era tan complicado si decían que era lo más bonito que podía pasar? Solo se preguntó si alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de tenerlo solo para él en el futuro.</p><p>La tercera vez, fue cuando terminó con su intento de relación, había recibido una bofetada, ¿pero que importaba cuando tenía ahí a su mejor amigo para ayudar a curar aquella herida? Sus rostros estaban bastante cerca, podía notar aquellos lunares que a simple vista no se podían ver, o aquellas manchas de su piel que fueron torpemente cubiertas con algo de polvo de maquillaje, era absolutamente hermoso en todos los sentidos. ¿De verdad alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de salir con él alguna vez? Su amigo, SooBin le había dicho que no perdía nada con intentarlo, ¿pero se arriesgaria a terminar una amistad de toda la vida solo por sus estúpidos sentimientos? No tenía idea, lo único que sabía es que soñaba con tener aquellos labios sabor a cereza sobre los suyos una vez más. Se preguntó si alguna vez tendria la oportunidad nuevamente.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>